Bloodline
by Cutdownmypride
Summary: It's 300 years after Omega Shenron. The Saiyan Race is extinct. Uub is the Guardian of Earth, and is training fighters to carry on Goku's legacy. After Earth is attacked, will young Roran and Gotex the last Saiyans, accept their destiny?
1. Saiyan's Emerge

_It's been 300 years after the events of Omega Shenron. The worlds greatest fighters lay buried in the ground, save for Vegeta and Goku, who demanded to be burned and have their ashes spread across the galaxy. Only two fighters remain. Piccolo, and Uub. Piccolo has grown old, but still relatively young by Namekian standards. Uub is alive, due to the fusion between himself and Majin Buu. Dende has died, due to the same virus that attacked Goku, all those years ago. The Saiyan's are extinct. But does anyone even need them? There has been undisturbed peace for 300 years, across their galaxy. Uub has taken it upon himself to continue the Goku's legacy, and train fighters to protect the Earth. _

_Uub stands on the lookout, not looking a day older then he did all those years ago, after merging with Majin Buu. A small distance away, Piccolo is meditating, his brow furrowed. Among the lookout, fighters are scattered, sparring, sweat drenched on all of their faces. Uub sighs. "What is the point, Piccolo?" he asks, his shoulders sagging slightly. Piccolo opens one interested eye. _

"_The point of what, Uub?" He rumbled, his voice deep. Uub swept a well muscled arm towards his students. "What's the point of training them? The universe is safe. Nothing will change." His voice sounded bitter._

"_Uub, though you may be the Guardian of Earth, you still have a lot to learn," Piccolo said, coming back to his feet, smiling slightly. "The universe will always have problems. With, or without Goku. But now, you have a chance to change that. No matter how powerful Goku and us all were, there just wasn't enough of us. You have a chance to make more Z-Fighters then there ever was. Power doesn't amount to everything, Uub. But numbers, can surely win a fight, with the right amount of focus." Piccolo finished. Uub breathed in and glanced over to the fighters, a slight frown on his face. _

"_I…I wish they were here, Piccolo," Uub said, staring towards the sky. Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder. "As do I, Uub. Without the return of Shenron, we can't revive them," Piccolo said. Uub glanced to one of his more promising fighters. A boy, little older then 14 named Sirius, dominating a battle, against another boy, around the same age. Sirius had a haughty, arrogant look on his face, as he easily knocked his opponent to the ground. The boy on the ground, gritted his teeth, and slammed his fists against the stone, causing cracks to appear. _

"_If you're that pathetic, you might as well just give up," Gotex taunted. The boy, growled, and leapt into the air, gathering his Ki, in his hands. Most of the fighters stopped to look up at him in wonder. Gotex just smirked, spreading his legs, and raising both hands to the boy, gathering his own energy. Gotex, bared his teeth, and started to growl as he powered up, a blue aura around his body. Small bits of stone rose up around him, as he poured his energy into his attack. The boy in the sky yelped and threw the Ki attack in his hands, towards Gotex. At the same time, Gotex sent his attack up to meet the boys. _

"_Gotex's attack will destroy that boy!" Piccolo yelled, suddenly disappearing. His reappeared in front of both blasts and sent them flying away from one another. He floated to the ground and dropped the remaining foot, in front of Sirius, a grim expression on his green face. _

"_What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded, while Gotex just smirked. "I was thinking about winning. No one here is even a challenge, compared to me," he boasted, looking around, challenging everyone. No one stepped forward, but everyone shot him a look of loathing. He grinned, crossing his arms. "Just as I thought!" He laughed. Piccolo's eyes widened, as if thinking of a great idea._

"_Oh, so you want a challenge?" He demanded. Gotex smiled and cocked his head. "And what? Are you gonna give me one? This is pathetic old-timer, the fight would be over in less then a couple minutes!" Piccolo just smiles. "If you're so confident, then let's go, kid." Everyone on the Lookout spread out, giving the two ample room to fight. Uub stood with his arms crossed, a frown on his face. Piccolo stood, his full height, while Gotex just picked his ear with his pinky, yawning. Uub stepped forward. "When my Ki blast is sent into the air, the fight will commence!" He raised his hand to the sky, waiting. Gotex smirked, and Piccolo didn't move at all. Uub sends a small blast spiralling in the sky. As soon as it leaves his hand, Piccolo appears in front of Gotex, delivering a punch to his stomach. All Gotex can do is widen his eyes in surprise, before it's to late. He goes down, gagging. _

"_Well so far, I'm unimpressed. I trained a five-year old who was probably better then you!" Piccolo said, standing over Gotex. He snarled, and pushed off from the ground, sending his fist flying to Piccolo's face. He misses, punching thin air. He snarled again, spinning around looking for Piccolo. Suddenly he was sent to the ground, Piccolo having delivered an elbow to his skull. He gasped in pain, his fingers clawing at the ground. Piccolo towered over him. _

"_This is pathetic. I'm not even fighting at a fraction of a quarter of my strength." Piccolo said, before walking away._

"_No!" Gotex snarled, starting to power up while lying down. He screamed, the ground all around him cracking. Piccolo paused and glance over, slightly curious. "You Won't humiliate me!" Gotex snarled, his hair suddenly flashing a furious shade of yellow, his eyes a deep turquoise blue. Piccolo took a step back, completely stunned. _

"_Impossible," He whispered. "Another Saiyan?" _


	2. Revelation

_**Whispers travel among all the spectators. They had all heard about the Super Saiyan's but they were supposed to be extinct. Uub staggers forward a few steps, his eyes wide. Gotex continues to yell, powering up. His hair and eyes change again, before they stay permanently. He starts to pants, before getting to his feet, staring at his hands in amazement. **_

"_**This power…It's….unbelievable," Gotex breathed, throwing punches, that no one but Uub and Piccolo can see, because they are that fast. Everyone stood gaping, in amazement. **_

"_**Ready for round 2?" Gotex sneered, leaping towards a still Piccolo, his fists raised. "STOP!" Uub shouts, stopping Gotex midair. "What?" Gotex asked, blankly. Uub walked forward, suddenly confident in his actions. He stopped in front of the new Super Saiyan. He glanced to Piccolo, who needed didn't need to say anything to understand what he was about to do. Uub pointed to the boy who Gotex was originally fighting. **_

"_**You, Roran, come here." The boy, Roran stepped forward nervously. "While you were fighting Gotex, you were keeping up and holding your own?" Uub asked. Roran looked at his feet. "Not really, he was dominating the fight…" Uub cut him off. "But you still lasted longer then any other student here. So to be able to do this, you must also have some Saiyan blood, but from where, only Kami knows." Roran lifted his face in wonder, a small smile on his lips. **_

"_**Really? I have Saiyan blood?" He asked, whooping. Uub nodded. "But now we know you do, we must start training you more intensely, immediately. You both will enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to start your training." Uub looked off to the sky. I sense trouble. Destiny wouldn't' just present two Saiyans without a price." Roran looked confused. "Wait, I thought during the fight with Majin Buu, and Gotenks, Master Piccolo destroyed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" He asked. Uub smiled almost sadly. **_

"_**I have had 300 years to fix it. Though it's…..different. You can now go in up to ten times for each person. But now, inside it's so much more intense. You'll probably only be able to last a week or so, but it's so extreme that it will surely boost your power." Uub finished. Roran looked slightly wary, while Gotex looked ecstatic. "What are we waiting here for?" He shouted, powering down, to his base form. He glanced down and realized he was exhausted. **_

"_**You wouldn't happen to have any Sensu Beans, would ya?" He asked hopeful. A half an hour later, Gotex and Roran was given a bag of hundreds Sensu Beans. Coran was able to make so many, because they weren't needed for so long. "Follow me you two," Piccolo demanded gruffly, starting to lead them away. Gotex, full of energy, swaggered after him, while Roran sped up to keep up with the group. **_

"_**Hey, no hard feelings?" Roran said, holding his hand out to Gotex. Gotex shot him a look. "You won't be saying that, when we start training." Roran withdrew his hand, laughing slightly, scratching the back of his head. "I'll keep up!" Gotex just snorted, but became a little friendlier. Piccolo stopped in front of a door, in a hallway they had never been in before. Piccolo turned to them. "This is it. Good luck. To both of you." He said, looking at them both, before opening the door. Gotex was the first in, his eyes wide, breathless. Roran gasped behind him. **_

"_**What…is this place?" He stuttered, the door shutting behind him with a loud click. Gotex continued to walk forward, off the platform into the wide land. He dropped to his hands and knees, not expecting the difference of height. As soon as he walked off the main building and platform, he felt a difference. The gravity was much heavier and the air was harder to breath. "Does it ever end?" Roran gasped, walking beside Gotex, noticing the step. "It…It looks like it goes on forever!" Gotex gasped out. "Here," Gotex heard, and noticed Roran's outstretched hand, waiting to help him up. He was tempted to slap it away, but he realized he might need someone friendly to remain sane in this place. He grabbed his hand and lifted himself up. **_

"_**Thanks," Gotex muttered. Roran smiled brightly and started to make his way back to the building to explore. Gotex remained planted where he was, staring out over the whiteness. He tossed the bag of Sensu Beans on the platform and stepped more into the white wasteland. He breathed in deeply and started to power up again, attempting to reach Super Saiyan again. His growl turned to a screech as he kept trying to push himself. His hair flashed yellow once, before he stopped, panting. **_

"_**Look boys, a little Saiyan!" **_**A brutish voice rang out. Gotex spun, searching for the whoever it was, but didn't see anyone. "**_**Filthy Saiyan Monkey!" **_**A cold, raspy voice shouted in his ear. He yelped and spun, throwing a kick to thin air. He growled. "Show yourself, cowards!" he demanded, clenching his fists. **

"_**But we no longer exist…." **_**A whisper. **_**"Oh no we don't. But you do…" Two more whispers. Gotex started to power up again, his face towards the ceiling, screaming. "Enough!" His hair turned yellow and his eyes a brilliant blue turquoise. He smirked but as the whispers got louder and more frequent he retreated to the building. The moment he touched the platform, the whispers stopped. He shuddered, trying to forget it. Roran was busy making himself a sandwich, as he sat down. "There's something out there," Gotex said, shuddering. Roran looked at him curiously. "Like what?" he asked. Gotex shook his head, his black messy hair getting in his eyes. "Nothing, just forget it." Roran shrugged and was about to take a bite of his huge sandwich when he stopped wide eyed, staring at out into the white wasteland. **_

_**Gotex immediately turned and saw a tall man outside, with long black hair and a screen over his left eye. Gotex started to walk towards him, with Roran close behind. When they reached the white land, they saw he had a tail around his waist. "Who the hell are you?" Gotex demanded rudely. The man smiled grimly. "I'm sorry boys. My name is Raditz. I am 'your' great uncle" he said pointing to Roran. Roran gaped. "Wait, just one great? Shouldn't you be my great, great, great uncle?" he asked. Raditz waved his question away with a wave of his hand. **_

"_**Doesn't matter, kid." He frowned, but then Gotex cut into his thoughts. "Okay, so what the hell are you doing here, and how'd you get here?" He demanded, clenching his fists. Raditz sighed and waved a hand. Three chairs appeared out of no where. He gestured to them. "It's time you boys had your questions answered." He said They all sat down, Roran smiling at Raditz. **_

"_**So. I'm here to warn you. For the last three hundred years, the universe has been peaceful. There have been no major fights, no uprising threats, no nothing. Nothing that we knew of. We just found out that at the very edge of the universe, is a colony of Saiyans. They immigrated there before Frieza destroyed our planet, maybe based on a hunch. From there, their numbers grew over the years. So did their power. By the time we found all this out, it was too late. We had no way of telling you. They have been preparing their forces to conquer the universe. There first target. Here. We don't know why, and we have no way of knowing when they'll be here. I got here because the fabric of reality between this dimension and the afterlife is extremely thin. Though, since I can get here, you can bet others not nearly as friendly can as well." Raditz let that sink in to the two boys before Gotex leapt to his feet. **_

"_**How are we supposed to fight off all these Saiyans?" He demanded. "Nearly every fighter on Earth is a weakling!" Raditz waved a hand for him to sit down. **_

"_**The training in here will make you much stronger, and since the rift is so thin, we could probably sneak a lot of our fighters through with Yemma's help. Some of these Saiyans are stronger then Majin Buu. We need all the help we can get." Raditz finished. The stunned silence that followed was sparkling with uncertainty. **_

"_**I want to talk to Goku!" Gotex demanded, crossing his arms. Raditz stared at him like he was an idiot. "What!" Gotex snarled. "Are you deaf?" Raditz shook his head. "I can't." He said, apologetically. "And why not!" "Because I can't get you what I don't have!" Raditz snapped. Roran cut in before Gotex could. "What do you mean?" Raditz sighed. "I can't get you Goku, because Goku isn't dead."**_


	3. Goku's return?

"**What do you mean, Goku's not dead!" Gotex shouted in rage, unconsciously gathering his Ki. Raditz growled. "Enough! Either you shut up and let me explain, or be left in the dark, boy!" Gotex crossed his arms, and scowled, but shut his mouth. Raditz breathed in, closing his eyes, tossing his 'scouter' on the ground. "As I remember, after Omega Shenron was defeated, he and Goku left, Earth, and went somewhere, not even the Kai's know. We believe that Shenron transferred the Dragon Balls into Goku, making him the true Guardian of Earth. I've got a hunch that Goku's been watching the whole time, making sure Earth has been safe." Raditz finished. They were stunned into silence. **

"**Then where the hell has he been!" Gotex screamed, toppling his chair, clenching his fists, growling. Before Raditz could answer, Roran asked quietly, "How do you know Goku?" Raditz stopped and smiled at him. "Why, Goku is my younger brother." Both Gotex's and Roran's jaws dropped. **

"**So…I'm related to….Goku?" Roran asked, disbelief soaring the through him. Gotex smirked while Raditz nodded, smiling. "Well since I'm obviously superior to him in everyway, my ancestors were probably even stronger!" Gotex bragged, smirking. Raditz smiled a little graver, contemplating. **

"**Well, you're great grandfather was one of the most powerful beings in the universe…" Raditz said uncertain, while Gotex smiled, triumphantly. "…Second only to Goku," Raditz finished. Gotex left eye started to twitch as he glared at Roran, who smiled, apologetically. "Then who was he?" Gotex demanded, in an arrogant manner, his voice cold, and his head held high. Just like another. Raditz sighed. "Well, this will probably do more harm then good but….your great grandfather was….Prince Vegeta." Gotex's eyes widened, in delight, which he quickly dispelled. "Seems only fitting that someone of my calibre has royal blood," he drawled out, smirking. Raditz covered his face in his hands. "I was afraid your ego would triple after hearing that." he said rubbing his face. Raditz stood up, looking at the boys. **

"**It's time, I must go. You two have lots of training to do." He turned to leave but was stopped by Gotex's voice. "Hey! I want to meet Vegeta!" He demanded. Raditz cocked his head, thinking. He shrugged, saying, "I'll see what I can do, kid." With that, he disappeared, into thin air, taking the chairs with him. "Wow…" Roran breathed, speechless. "Goku, is my grandfather! And he's still alive!" Gotex snorted, and started to walk away. "Whatever, let's train." For hours on end, they tirelessly trained, Gotex always having the upper hand. They stopped panting, sweat pouring down their faces. **

"**Hey," Roran said, panting. "Can you show me….Super...Saiyan?" Gotex staggered to his feet. "I'll try." His breathing became more regular, as he started to growl, his muscles bulging. His black spiky hair flashed bright yellow, and his eyes changed to a blue turquoise. He smirked in pride as Roran stared, wide-eyed. Gotex showed off, his new-found powers, with kicks and punches. "I wish I was a Super Saiyan," Roran said, looking down to his feet. Gotex laughed. "Maybe if you get as good as me, you'll become one." Before Roran could respond, multi-pull men appeared, near them. The boys swirled and spotted Raditz. He was surrounded by other fighters. Gotex spotted a short, stocky man, with black, spiky hair, much like his own. They all had halos above their heads. The group walked closer, as the boys watched, dumbfounded. **

"**Hello, boys!" Raditz called. "I brought friends, I'd like you to meet!" The group stopped by the boys, as Raditz started to point them out. "This is Krillen," Raditz gestured to a short, man, with messy hair. "That's Yamcha, and Tien," he said, pointing at two tall men, one bald with a third eye on his forehead, and the other one, with black hair and a scar along his cheek. "There's Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Nappa." Raditz finished. Trunks was a young man, with short purple hair. Goten had messy hair and a cheerful, child-like look on his face. Gohan looked a lot like Goten, but had shorter hair, was leaner, and more calm. Nappa was a large, well-built, bald man. The last one, with his arms crossed and a permanent scowl on his face, ignored what Raditz was saying, and stood staring at Gotex closely. **

"**And this," Raditz motioned to the short man. "Is Prince Vegeta." Gotex mirrored Vegeta, his posture and expression the same. The only difference was that Gotex was in his Super Saiyan state, and Vegeta was not. **

"**It's a spitting image of Vegeta," Nappa grunted. Gohan walked up to Roran, and smiled down at him. "So you're my little grandchild?" Roran looked up at him, thinking. "Are you…Goku's son?" Gohan smiled and nodded to Goten. "So is he." Roran glanced over at Goten and smiled. For the first time in his life, he had a family. Raditz walked up to Vegeta. "Vegeta, there's someone here for you." Vegeta scowled, and glared at Raditz. "I know who he is, fool!" Raditz just smiled and walked away. Vegeta stood staring Gotex up and down, assessing him. Gotex scowled. "Gonna take a picture, old man?" Vegeta growled. "Don't push me, brat. The fight would be over before you had realized it began!" Gotex smirked, powering down to his base form. "Piccolo and Uub should be here any second…" Gohan said, his eyes closed, concentrating. As he said it, the door to the other dimension slammed open, revealing Uub and Piccolo, who thundered in. Uub let out a whoop of joy as he saw his old friends, and launched himself to them. Piccolo smiled, extremely pleased at seeing his old friends. **

**They all sat down, as Raditz explained to Uub and Piccolo about the Saiyans and Goku still being alive. They looked shocked, and Uub looked slightly upset at the thought of Goku being alive and not visiting. "Goku, the true Guardian of Earth…" Piccolo grunted. "Doesn't surprise me. He was always there when it was in the most Jeopardy." Everyone but Gotex and Roran agreed. "So, boys." Gohan said. "Ready to train?" They looked almost stunned, but immediately agreed, ecstatic. **

"**Gohan," Roran asked, as he and Gohan went off so Gohan could train him. "Could you teach me how to become a Super Saiyan?" Gohan smiled. "By the time the Saiyan's arrive, you'll be stronger then a Super Saiyan. Trunks went with Goten to train, Raditz and Nappa, Piccolo and Uub, Yamcha, Krillen and Tien, leaving Vegeta and Gotex to train together. "So boy, prepare yourself!" Vegeta barked. Gotex smirked and started to growl and shout as he went Super Saiyan. As the yellow aura around him pulsed with energy, Gotex smirked. "Get ready, old man, for the defeat of a lifetime!" Vegeta just smiled a cold, viscous smile, that threw Gotex slightly off balance. In an instant, quicker then Gotex could see, Vegeta appeared in front of him, and delivered a blow to his chest. **

**Gotex couldn't prepare for it, and was thrown a few dozen feet, landing in a heap, trying to draw breath. "Pathetic!" He heard Vegeta shout. "I will not have a the last Prince of Saiyans, my grandchild, a weakling!" Gotex bared his teeth, as he pushed off from the ground, and soared to Vegeta, his fist outstretched. An inch before Gotex's fist touched Vegeta's face, Vegeta's fist caught it. Gotex gaped, before Vegeta wrenched his fist and Gotex's body down, slamming his knee into Gotex's stomach. **

**Months went by, as the warriors train, preparing for the Saiyans. They also learned that the Saiyans will be there in one week, Earth's normal time. Everyone grew in strength, especially Gotex and Roran, who started to spar with each other, evenly matched. **

**Gotex and Roran landed, panting, electricity sparks all around them, signalling their Super Saiyan 2 transformation. **_**This is ridiculous! How could that weakling also have reached Super Saiyan 2? Gotex thought, furious, before sending a flurry of punches and kicks at Roran who blocked and dodged them with ease. The other deceased Z Fighters watched and cheered. "They've come a long way," Uub said, sighing. "I'm obviously a worse teacher then Vegeta and Gohan." "Obviously you are," Vegeta drawled, watching the two boys, smiling slightly. "It seems like the rivalry between Goku and Vegeta has been passed down the bloodline!" Trunks said, awed. "Neither of these guys will lose!" **_

_**Outside on the Lookout, two shiny fighting boots, touched down to the ground. The man started to walk towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, ignoring every student's whispers. He reached the door and opened it walking in. Everyone in the room stopped and stiffened, sensing the insane power level. "It can't be," Gohan whispered. Vegeta was the first to turn and look. "Kakarot! You're back!" **_


	4. Veggito vs Vegeta?

_Goku, the saviour of mankind, stepped into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with a grin on his face. "Long time no see guys!" He said, cheerfully, waving. A silence, with Goku still grinning, stupidly. "LONG TIME?" Vegeta practically screamed. "YOU LEFT US WAITING FOR THREE HUNDRED YEARS, GODDAMMIT!" Goku chuckled nervously. "Yea, sorry about that guys. Basically I'm like the Guardian of Earth, but I can't die." Gohan suddenly became angry. "And you couldn't even visit? I suspect the only reason you're here, is because you knew the Saiyans were coming and wanted a sparring partner!" Goku scratched his head. "Well….I was hoping I could train with Vegeta or you Gohan…" Goten and Gohan bristled. "What about mum?" Goten demanded. "You couldn't waste your time to visit her?" Goku sighed. "It's not like that son." "Than what is it like?" Trunks butt in. Before Goku could respond, Gotex swaggered up. "So you're the legendary Goku? You're a little different from what I expected." Goku smiled. _

"_I would expect nothing less from one of Vegeta's own," is all Goku responded. From then on, they forgave Goku, and they all began to train together. "Wait guys, I learned a trick, that might save us." Goku said one day, before they started training. "Like what?" Vegeta snorted. "It'll come in real handy for the fight," Goku explained. "When two people fuse, I can take their fusion person, and make him his own being, giving the fused, their bodies back!" Everyone looked surprised. "Forever?" Trunks asked. Goku nodded. "Well, unless they die, or decide to go back into the fused bodies. _

"_If we can do that to Veggito, then this fight is in the bag!" Gohan exclaimed. "Don't forget Gotenks!" Trunks and Goten said, in unison. "And, Gogeta!" Goku said, smiling. "Who are these people?" Roran asked. Goku gestured to Goten and Trunks. "Boys, could you show them?" They nodded, enthusiastic. Though they were rusty, they got the Fusion Dance on the second time, Gotex's jaw wide-open in disbelief that the two warriors would do poses so stupid. Then, a blinding flash of white, as the two young men fused into one whole being. The light died, revealing a new person, neither boys had ever seen. He was tall, had spiky, black and purple hair, similar in style to Gotex and Vegeta. He had a sash over his waist, and had two wristbands on his wrists. He was only wearing white, billowy pants, and a black and yellow vest, exposing his chest. _

"_Finally! I'm back, baby!" He shouted, one fist on his hip, the other hand, making a peace sign. "who's ready to challenge the mighty Gotenks?" Gotex and Roran gaped, disbelieving what they had just seen. Goku stepped forward, his hands hovering in front of Gotenks's face. "Hold still Gotenks." He told him. Gotenks scoffed. "Who are you to tell the almighty Gotenks what to do!" but as he was saying this, a brilliant flash of light blinded everyone. When it died down, Trunks, Goten, and Gotenks were all standing there, in the same position, dumbfounded. Gotenks looked at Trunks and Goten, then at himself. He yelped, staring at his hands. "What happened!" Goku laughed, clapping his hands. "It worked! It's that trick I was talking about!" Everyone greeted Gotenks, who immediately made them all wish Goku hadn't made him permanently stay with them. _

"_Who has the courage to challenge ME to a sparring match?" Gotenks drawled. "Oh, this is ridiculous! I'll shut you up!" Vegeta snarled. As quiet as a whisper, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan 2, and soared over, kicking Gotenks across the face, sending him skittering along the ground. "Humph," Vegeta snorted, and powered down to his normal form as Gotenks lay on the ground, twitching. "Are you okay?" Roran asked, peering down at him. _

"_Ow." Is all Gotenks replied back. _

_A few days later, Gotex and Roran heard Goku complaining to Vegeta. "Come on Vegeta! You've done it before!" Vegeta growled, his arms crossed. "I shall not do those ridiculous poses, no matter who's threatening the Earth!" Goku dropped to his knees, his hands pressed together, as he looked at Vegeta with puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Vegeta! This could make all the difference!" Vegeta glared at him until Goku got back up. "Are you scared Veggito and Gogeta will be stronger then you, Vegeta?" Goku teased. Vegeta tensed, veins popping out on his forehead, in irritation. "Oh please! Like those weaklings would even stand a chance!" Goku sighed. _

"_Please Vegeta?" Vegeta thought about it, realizing that Goku would probably not leave him alone, until he agreed. Vegeta sighed, before nodding. Goku grinned, lighting up the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Piccolo!" He called over. Piccolo flew over, knowing what to do. Goku and Vegeta got into the beginning pose of the Fusion Dance, Goku smiling, while Vegeta's face bright red. The performed it perfectly, their bodies giving off a pure gold light. When it cleared, a tall, well-built man stood in their place, smirking. His hair was similar to Goku's but shorter. His expression obviously belonged to Vegeta. He flexed, testing out a few punches, then laughed. _

"_Well, what do you think, green-man?" He taunted Piccolo, who twitched in annoyance. He grunted, doing the same trick Goku did to Gotenks. Another blinding flash of light, and Goku and Vegeta appear, with Veggito in the middle. Goku beamed at Veggito, enthusiastic. Veggito looked at them both in surprise then smirked. "Good. Maybe now I'll have a little bit of a challenge for my training." Vegeta's eye twitched in annoyance, as he started to walk away, muttering to himself. "Running away already?" Veggito taunted Vegeta as he walked away. He stopped, angry. _

"_You want a fight, cretin?" He demanded. He leapt at Veggito, bringing his leg across to kick Veggito in the face. He smirked, and dodged it easily. "You have to do better then that, tough guy," Veggito taunted, sending a flurry of punches at Vegeta who barely blocked them all. Vegeta bared his teeth, and went Super Saiyan. The tide turned quickly, with them even, though Veggito was in his normal state. Vegeta finally landed a punch into Veggito's gut, dropping him. Vegeta leapt away, panting slightly, smiling. "What now, cretin? Out of false accusations?" Veggito rose to his feet, smiling, wiping away the trickle of blood by him mouth with his fist. _

"_Enough with the warm up," he said, appearing behind Vegeta, bringing his fists in a hammer punch, down on Vegeta's head. Vegeta saw it in time, and dropped to his hands, kicking Veggito in the stomach with both his feet. He grunted, and staggered back, before Vegeta appeared above him, kicking him in the head, sending him smashing into the hourglass. Hourglass sand poured around their feet as Veggito appeared behind Vegeta, throwing a Ki blast at him. Theirs an explosion, revealing Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form, electricity cackling around him. Veggito smirked, before soaring towards Vegeta, his fists raised. Vegeta danced backwards, fending off the attack from Veggito, struggling. Veggito threw a kick at Vegeta, who ducked, bringing his fist up into Veggito's cheek, sending him flying into the sky. Vegeta grunted, taking flight after him. He stopped above Veggito, bringing his fists into his stomach, sending him hurtling towards the ground. _

_He stopped, a hundred feet from the ground, smiling. "So far, I'm not impressed! I'm not even trying!" Vegeta snarled. "Not trying? How dare you make a fool out of the Prince of all Saiyans!" He clenched his fists, baring his teeth and growling, as he started to transform again. "Lets see if you can handle a Super Saiyan 3!" Vegeta shouted, as his hair grew longer, and more static appeared around him. His eyebrows disappeared, and his hair turned gold. His eyes took on a much more brilliant blue. He floated to the same level as Veggito, who still looked unimpressed, smiling. _

"_Now lets forget the warm up," Vegeta said, before flying towards Veggito, who did the same. The met every fist and every kick with the same amount of force, ripples of their energy flying to the spectators. "Look at them go!" Goten shouted. Gotenks scoffed. "Nothing I can't do!" They seemed to be evenly matched, with Veggito still having the upper hand slightly. Vegeta grunted, taking a kick to his side, but continued his barrage of punches, pushing Veggito backwards. Veggito grunted, causing a Ki explosion, sending Vegeta back, a few feet. They stopped panting. "Not bad," Veggito said. "Of course! I'm second to none now!" He grinned down to Goku who smiled back. "We'll see Vegeta!" He chuckled before continuing the fight._

_Gotex and Roran gaped at the intensity of their fight. "Super Saiyan 3..." Gotex breathed, awed. "And Veggito isn't even in his Super Saiyan state, and their evenly matched!" Roran pointed out. Gotex shook his head, pointing. "Look. Veggito may be keeping a straight face, but it looks like he's becoming exhausted. He is 300 years rusty. And anyways, it's obvious he's struggling to keep up with Super Saiyan 3. Looks like Vegeta is toying with him, trying to see how far he can push him." As Roran looked, he could see that Veggito was sweating, and breathing hard. Veggito blocked another punch and flew down to the ground, panting hard. Vegeta floated down after him, panting, but not as much. "Had enough?" Vegeta taunted. Veggito just smiled. "Just watch and see," he said, before clenching his fists. His hair swiftly changed to a bright yellow, his eyes to a turquoise. He laughed, testing out his punches. "You realize, that if I had even trained once every 100 years, that fight would have been over before it had begun?" Vegeta scowled. Before the fight could re-commence, Goku stepped in. "Come on guys, that's enough! We don't wanna wreck the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Vegeta scowled, as he powered back to his base form, glaring at Veggito, who smirked at him. _

_Roran and Gotex glanced at each other. "Well, I was going to ask Veggito to spar, but now I'm not so sure…" Roran said meekly. Gotex smirked. "Wimp," he said before swaggering off to Veggito to challenge him to a sparring match. _


	5. Recruiting Old Enemies

_I do now own Dragonball Z or DragonBall GT. All rights to Akira Toriyama. _

_Gotex sat, slumped in his chair, moping, sporting a bruise on his jaw. "What are you looking at?" He snapped at Roran, who was trying hard not to laugh. "What'd you expect? You just challenged the most powerful fighter in the universe," Veggito drawled from the nearby pillar. Gotex's eye twitched, but remained silent. Gotenks picked in ear with his pinkie, saying "You wouldn't be so cocky after I wiped the floor with you!" Veggito opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Piccolo. "Look! The door is opening!" Everyone turned to look, in awe, as the door slowly swung open. Hundreds of Uub's students stopped and stared in curiosity as every Z fighter walked out of the room. They were beaten, battered, bloody, dirty, but they were powerful. "Roran! What happened! Your power level is unbelievable!" A student shouted. Roran just smiled back, staying close to Gohan and Gotex. "Gohan, what about all these fighters?" Roran asked. Gohan's face darkened. "We could use them, but I'm afraid that with their inexperience and lack of power, they'd be more of a hindrance than a help." Roran looked down, slightly saddened. Gohan tussled his hair, playfully. "It'll be okay. Hey Dad! How long do we have?" Goku put his two forefingers on his forehead, frowning. _

"_We have even less time then I thought son. They'll be here by tomorrow at nightfall." Everyone exploded. "Nightfall? We'll surely die!" "We don't have enough time!" "We're out numbered!" The only ones who didn't say anything were Veggito, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo. "I honestly don't see why any of you even bothered training," Veggito said. "I can handle this nuisance by myself. Goku ignored him. "there is one thing we can do guys. But it's extremely risky, and they might not even accept." Vegeta glanced over, his eyes widening. "Kakarot! Surely you don't mean?" Goku nodded, solemnly. "Besides, if they agree, then betray us, they won't be a problem to us." The rest of them looked confused. "What do you mean, Goku?" Goku smiled. "I mean, we might need a little extra help from the other world." He nodded to Vegeta who walked over and put his hand on Goku's shoulder, while Goku used Instant Transmission. _

_They were transported to King Yemma's office. He looked down at them, and boomed, "Goku! It's been quite a long time!" Goku nodded, smiling. "Listen King Yemma, we need to go down below." King Yemma waved a hand nodding. "I already know your plan Goku, and I agree. But if they act up, it's on you!" Goku nodded his thanks, before he and Vegeta walked to the edge of Snake Way. They stepped off the edge, plummeting to the bottom. _

"_Where'd they go Gohan?" Roran asked. Gohan sighed. "If I'm right, then Dad and Vegeta are going to ask some old enemies in Hell, if they'll help. You must have heard of a few." Roran paused thinking. "Like uhh Cell? And Frieza?" Gohan nodded. "Exactly. Though, how he's going to get them, I have no clue. He froze them and broke their statues, while he was trapped in Hell." _

_Their feet touched onto the sticky ground, at the same time. "Now Kakarot, I thought you permanently killed Cell and Frieza?" Vegeta mumbled. Goku nodded. "I did, but I have a good feeling their alive." Vegeta's jaw dropped at the sheer stupidity of Goku's assumption. "Now, where are they?" Goku concentrated, then started flying in one direction, Vegeta closely behind. They stepped to the ground, in front of a new fortress-like prison. An ogre let them through without a word. "What the?" Vegeta said, crossing his arms. They walked past hundreds of cells, until they came to a pair, side by side. "Cell? Frieza?" Goku asked cheerfully. Through the darkness, Cell's face appeared. "My oh my, why if it isn't Goku!" He sang. Goku chuckled nervously. "Yea, so um, how are you? I see they locked you up." Cell nodded solemnly, before lighting a cigarette. "I'm fine Goku. Yes, they keep us locked in here, but they let us out every now and then." Goku gaped at the cigarette. "You smoke?" Cell looked at the cigarette, before tossing it away, making a disgusted sound. _

"_Hell no!" Goku scratched his head. "then why are you…?" Cell laughed, before becoming serious. "Goku…have I ever told you that your eyes are beautiful?" Goku chuckled nervously, backing up slightly. "Umm, are you okay Cell?" But Cell was already cackling. "I'm just playin with you Goku, I've become quite the jokester now a days. See you gotta find SOME sort of hobby, or you'll go crazy!" Vegeta stared at Cell, dumbfounded. "Oh hey Veggie, didn't see ya there." Cell sings, cheerful. "I think he already has gone insane," Vegeta whispers to Goku, who quickly agrees. "But joking aside Goku, what can I do for you?" Goku breathes, before explaining to Cell about the whole situation. Cell became serious, a hint of anger, touching his eyes. "So now, after your half-breed son destroyed me, you expect me to fight for YOU?" Cell stood to his full height. "Well….it has been a while since I've had a good fight….What do you think Frieza?" Cell boomed, glancing to the cell beside him. "Oh, haven't forgotten me yet? My word! My little Prince has grown up! Look at you Vegeta, you're a man now!" Vegeta gritted his teeth, a vein popping out on his forehead. "Well I honestly doubt that there are more Saiyans! I killed all but a small handful!" Frieza continued. "Ah, shut it." Cell said, immediately shutting Frieza up. "But you should keep an eye out for those two beings that were kidnapped, just a few days ago." Cell continued. Goku and Vegeta appeared surprised. "What? By who? Who were they?" Vegeta demanded. "Oh, it was a couple of Saiyans, I believe. There was a big one, I rarely saw him. His name was broccoli, or something? But the other one, I knew. That little wizard, Bobity." Goku scratched his chin, deep in thought. "Bobity? Why would they want him? And who's broccoli?" "Whatever Kakarot! Let's just finish this, so we can get the others." Goku nodded, and turned back to Cell. "So, I know it's kind of sudden and random but….allies?" Cell stroked his chin and nodded. _

"_We will fight with you Goku, but just this one time. It's about time I had a good fight." Goku nodded to an ogre that King Yemma sent. He waddled over and unlocked both doors. Cell and Frieza walked out stretching. "Let's go kick some filthy Saiyan ass!" Frieza said, stretching. Vegeta glared at him. "Let's get the Ginyu Force, and some others before we head to Heaven." Goku said. It was easy to recruit the remaining four members of the Ginyu Force to their cause, considering that Frieza and Cell had already joined. "Wait Kakarot! Look." Vegeta stopped the group, pointing to a tall man with long black hair. "Is that Super 17?" Goku asked, peering at him. Vegeta nodded. "Well, let's go see if he'll join!" Goku sang, happily. They flew over. "Hey! Super 17! We know this is weird, but would you like to fight off a planet load of powerful Saiyans with us?" Vegeta called, grumpy. Super 17 glanced over, brushing a strand of hair back. _

"_I recognize you two." He said, calmly. "That was quiet a battle. Yes. You have earned my respect, and I will fight with you." He nodded his head to Goku and Vegeta. It wasn't long before they recruited androids, King Cold, villains with any sort of power level at all, and others. The group of assorted fighters turned a corner, getting ready to leave through a portal King Yemma set up for them, but came facing thousands of Saiyans. Men, women, and children Saiyans, lined Hell, looking to Goku. A man who looked just like Vegeta but with a beard, walked to Goku. "We have heard of the Saiyans. The fact that those cowards would run and not warn the rest of us is unforgivable. Their debts must be paid." Vegeta gaped at him. "Father?" King Vegeta, smiled to his son. "Hello, my son. I'm proud of you. It's been quiet a while, since we've met." Vegeta glanced away, arms folded. King Vegeta cleared his throat. "We are at your service, Goku." Goku beamed. "Great!" Thousands of fighters lined up to walk through the portal, to the Look Out. Goku hung back, and started to fly up to Snake Way. He used Instant Transmission, appearing in Other World. _

_It was easy to recruit all the heroes to help fight. Everyone there wanted to help, and fight off evil, once again. Goku got ready to make his last trip. He appeared among flowers, and healthy trees in Heaven. In front of him was a tall orange man, with pointy ears, dressed in blue, who was sniffing flowers and skipping about. Goku coughed. "Dabura?" The old Demon King turned to face Goku, a delighted expression on his face. "Goku! It's been too long!" "Uh, yea, it has. Um, how are you?" Dabura gleefully jumped up and down. "I'm simply splendid! I'm so happy here, and now my heart is full of joy, and love!" Goku swallowed, taken back. "Yea….well…I need your help." Dabura smiled again, but his grin slowly disappeared as Goku told him the situation, and what he needed from Dabura. _

"_I don't know about that, Goku," Dabura said, shaking his head, frowning. "I'm afraid that if I fight again, evil may re-enter my heart!" Goku thought for a second. "Well, you'll be fighting to protect all that is good and pure, like this place!" Goku exclaimed, gesturing to the flowers. Dabura's face lightened up as he looked around. He turned back to Goku. "You're right Goku. It's time I actually made amends for the damage I caused all those years ago." Goku nodded and transported them both to the Look Out. It was completely packed, with a lot of fighters floating off the tower, because there wasn't enough room. Goku saw Cell and Frieza, separated from the other fighters, with Cell avoiding Gohan's glare. Whispers from thousands of fighters caused Goku to follow their hands, which were pointed to the sky. High above, almost to far away to see, where hundreds of black dots. Goku extended his senses to the dots. He staggered back, in awe at the pure power radiating from the oncoming armada of Saiyan ships. _


	6. The Saiyans Arrive, The War Begins

"_Feel that power!" Roran breathed. They had underestimated the Saiyans again. They wouldn't be there by tomorrow. They'd be at Earth within the hour. Gotex stared, star struck at the ships, awing at the power pulsing from the Saiyan's within the ships. "How are we supposed to beat them?" Gotex whispered to himself. For the first time in his life, he felt afraid. He looked over and to his dismay, even his idol, his grandfather, Prince Vegeta looked slightly unnerved. As if on cue Piccolo rose to the air. "Quiet!" He shouted loud enough so probably have the country heard him. "As you can all see, the enemy will be here in about an hour! We need to devide up troops, and position them where we think the Saiyans will land. We will not attack, because we do not know what they want! Let's move it!" At the end of his sentence, warriors started bustling about, as the stronger and more wise fighters put them in battalions. Gotex and Roran took flight, motioned over by Gohan. _

"_Boys! Since you two are some of the more stronger fighters, you'll be joining a weaker group, to balance it. Gotex go join that group, beside Vegeta's. Roran." Roran looked up to Gohan his eyes wide. "I'm scared Gohan." Gohan smiled down. "It'll be okay, Roran. I believe in you. Go hurry, join that group!" Roran took off, without a word, wanting to make Gohan proud. "Good luck." Gohan whispered under his breath. Suddenly above the fighters, appears another fighter. He has long purple hair, some of it tied into a pony tail, at the back of his head. He wore blue and white Saiyan armour, and his expression was grim as he floated to the ground. _

"_Trunks!" Goku shouted happily. Future Trunks raised and smiled at his old friends. "Hello Goku! I miss you on Other World, I was on an errand for one of the Kais! As soon as I heard of the news, I came here immediately!" The Z Fighters whooped, slightly relieved at the extra man power. The other Trunks observed Future Trunks with an expression of curiosity. "Why haven't I seen you before?" He asked the older Trunks. "Oh, I just died recently." Future Trunks explained. "And about that! There's something I must tell you guys! The reason I'm still alive is because there is a special sort of power at the core of certain planets. My mother and I were researching it. It's ten time more powerful then Shenron! It can literally do anything! I don't know yet, how it gets at the core, but my mother and I drilled down. It made me live for nearly 300 years!" He exclaimed. _

_Vegeta grunted, disbelieving. "Well that sounds like a lame excuse." Future Trunks smiled at his father. "It's true! And here's another th-" He is cut off by a thunder like crack, above the heads of the preparing fighters. They all turn and see a time machine, floating to the ground. It opened and out stepped the hero that Trunks considered his brother. "Tapion!" Trunks shouted, running to the Time Machine. Tapion looked the same, as 300 years ago. His hair was similar in style to the Supreme Kai, but red, with metal bands around his head. His pointed ears were also similar to that of a Kais. Tapion smiled, and hopped down, before being tackled by Trunks, who hugged him tightly. "Tapion, what are you doing here?" Tapion smiled. "I was with that Trunks, looking for Cordonite before the effects wore off Trunks, and he passed away from old age. He sent word to me about these Saiyans, so I thought I'd come here to offer some extra man power." Trunks looked enthusiastic, about the prospect of fighting with Tapion. _

"_Alien!" Vegeta's voice rang out. "This Cordonite, you speak of. It is true? It can grant immortality?" Vegeta's eyes took on a new glint. He had given up his lust for immortality shortly after settling on Earth, but the prospect of it becoming a reality sparked something in him. Tapion nodded. "Yes. And we are all currently standing on the largest collection of Cordonite in the universe." Ever fighter within ear shot was stunned, especially Vegeta. "What? Don't insult my intelligence boy, I think I'd know if that sort of power was beneath my feet!" Tapion smiled, shaking his head. "How did it get here?" Vegeta demanded. "Well, probably when Earth was first created, there was a small amount of Cordonite at it's core. But over time, with every fight, and every powerful being who rose their power levels on the planet, it grew. See, for example, the fight with Vegeta, Nappa, and the Z Fighters all those years ago, every little bit of energy you use to fight with, a little bit of that was absorbed by the Cordonite, making it stronger and bigger. It grew bigger and bigger, with more threats coming. Every time you powered you strength to Super Saiyan and beyond, it would almost duplicate your energy, and take some of it as it's own. Every time the Earth was revived, it grew stronger, almost like when a Saiyan grows stronger after each defeat. Eventually, it stopped taking small amounts of the duplicated energy, and started taking it all. It would make a clone of your power, and devour it, making it stronger. Imagine as well, whenever Shenron was summoned, it would clone it's power, and add it to its own? Whoever posses even a portion of will most certainly be the strongest being in the universe." Tapion finished. Everyone was completely stunned. Vegeta's eyes hungrily gorged the ground, but flicked to Tapion instantly suspicious. "And where did you get your Cordonite?" Tapion waved his hands in a warding gesture. "From a smaller planet, don't worry! Besides the means of Cordonite work in mysterious ways. We tested it on curing diseases and wounds. Not making one stronger. That's when we realized that it can make you immortal, depending on the amount you take, and where you apply it." Vegeta turned to Goku. "Kakarot! Imagine if you or I took even a small dose of this Cordonite! We wouldn't need any of these fighters! This would be over in a matter of seconds!" Goku frowned thinking. "I don't like the sound of this type of Cordonite, Vegeta. It almost sounds like it's created a mind of it's own." Tapion cut in. "And also, an amount this big, would take days to mine, maybe even weeks." Vegeta smirked. "I'll just blast it out!" Tapion shook his head. _

"_You can't. You could blow up the planet, but you would run the risk of destroying it. And the ground around the Cordonite will get harder since it's so strong." Piccolo glanced to the approaching ships. "Is that what their here for?" He murmured. "Whatever. Stations! We don't have much time!" He barked, moving everyone into action. Every fighter flew off onto the ground below, in their positions watching the oncoming ships. Gotex stared, at the lowering ships. They were so close, he could read markings on the side. They landed far away, but close enough to the defenders, that they meant to talk, or fight. Throughout the hundreds of landed ships, thousands of Saiyans marched out. They had perfect formation, perfect armour, and no expressions. Compared to the defenders mismatched warriors, they looked outclassed, in sheer looks. They ignored us, and immediately began setting a base. Gotex could feel Vegeta's Ki spike in anger, at being ignored. _

_They set up base far away. After an hour a tall man, in black and gold armour, followed by 50 other Saiyans began to walk forward. He stopped in the middle between the two armies, waiting for the other to make a move. _

"_They want to talk." Gotex could hear Piccolo say in his head. Gotex, Roran, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, both Trunks, Gotenks, Veggito, and Goten flew forward, to meet the group. They stopped a few metres away from the other group. The man in the black and gold armour stepped forward as soon as they landed and bowed. "My lords. We have traveled far to meet you." Goku and the others were slightly taken back. "What is your name!" Vegeta barked, irritated. The man raised his head and his eyes widened when he saw Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta! We've heard stories, but I never thought I'd have the honour of meeting you, let alone fighting in battle!" The man turned to Goku. "So then that must mean that this is the legendary Goku. Or Kakarot, whichever you prefer." "Well some of my friends call me Kakarot, but just call me Goku." That man bowed his head. "My name is Taroas, and I am second in command of this army." "What and your leader is to cowardly to come out and face us himself?" Vegeta demanded, angry. Taroas's eyes widen in anger. _

"_My leader has no need to come out, seeing as the opposition are weaklings." Taroas said politely, though still insulting the group. "Weaklings!" Vegeta shouted, clenching his fists. "Wait!" Gohan cried. "What are you here for?" Taroas glanced at him, assessing him. "We are here for three things actually. Goku. Vegeta. And most of all, the Cordonite." Gohan rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed." Veggito smirked. "Enough of this, let me just finish this here and now." Taroas peered at Veggito, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh, it looks like you're the only one here with power," he declared. The group became enraged especially Vegeta and Gotenks. Veggito just kept his smug grin on his face. "Well you're right about one thing bud. I've got power. I suggest you scram, before I have to get my boots dusty." Taroas ignored him with a flick of his hand. "Just because I said you had power, doesn't mean you're a threat." Veggito instantly also became enraged. "How dare you!" He clenched his teeth, visibly holding back. Taroas started to turn back. "You can either surrender, in which most of you will be killed, or you can not fight in which case all of you will die." He started walking away, followed closely by his Saiyan comrades. "If you choose option b, the fight shall commence effective, immediately." _

"_Ready the first line of fighters!" Piccolo shouted, directing each battalion from the Look Out, which they were using as headquarters. The first fighters, which included Gotex, and Nappa flew forward, to the oncoming army. The two armies clashed, ripples of power echoing across the battlefield. The Saiyan Army obviously had an advantage. A flash of gold, and an explosion signalled the transformation of a Super Saiyan. Upon closer notice, they realized it wasn't Gotex or Nappa._

_Gotex looked past the burning bodies, fighters, to the Super Saiyan, who was blasting through his battalion like it was nothing. "No!" Gotex screamed, transforming as well. He took off at blinding speed, to attack the other Super Saiyan. It was a young man, not much older then himself. He saw Gotex coming, and barely started to block the barrage of punches and kicks. The other fighters started to clear off, to regroup, heal injured, or watch. Nappa floated to the Look Out, a hand covering blood. "Piccolo! We're getting our battalions are getting destroyed! We need immediate support!" He panted. Piccolo nodded and directed another group of fighters to attack. But suddenly thousands of the Saiyan fighters rushed forwards, joining the fray. "Forward!" Tapion shouted, leading his soldiers to battle, a new sword in hand. Battalions started falling apart, to a full out, war. Chaos all around, Roran was thrown and tossed. Every time he came across a fighter, he would try to knock out instead of kill. After hours of bloodshed, both groups called a short truce, to regroup, and heal the wounded. _

_Healers rushed to and from, healing wounded, with Sensu Beans, or their own powers. "Casualties?" Piccolo asked Raditz, one of his Captains. "40% sir." Piccolo stepped back. "And theirs?" Raditz paused. "We estimate….24%" Piccolo looked down to the Saiyan army, shocked and scared. "Where are Vegeta and Goku?" He demanded. But before he could get an answer, a terrible scream filled everyone's ears. A scream of pure agony. A scream that Vegeta had once produced because a small wizard had tried to take over his mind. And Succeeded. _


	7. Who is their Champion?

_Hey guys. This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it! I'll be posting another hopefully tonight! _

_Piccolo and Raditz flew as fast as they could to the source of the screaming. Gohan was surrounded by other fighters, who watched in shock as one of their greatest heroes was attacked by an unseen force. "Gohan!" Goku shouted, coming to his sons aid. His face was getting covered in blood by a gash on his forehead. "Vegeta! Remember how Cell said the Saiyans had kidnapped Bobity? What if he's doing this?" Goku yelled to Vegeta. "No Kakarot! Your heart needs to be impure, and Gohan is the opposite of that!" Vegeta extended his senses to try and find Bobity, but instantly felt a growing, more terrible power. A power he hadn't felt in over 300 years. "Kakarot! Do you feel that" He shouted, but Goku was too absorbed with helping Gohan. "Fight it son! Don't let him in!" Gohan writhed on the ground, shrieking, his hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair. "Father! HELP ME!" He screamed before transforming into a Super Saiyan, his face to the sky. He dropped to his knees and stopped screaming. _

"_Gohan?" Goku asked, gently. Gohan started chuckling, but it was a much different voice. Shrill, and quite annoying. "Goku, it has really been too long!" Goku snarled, suddenly enraged. "Bobity!" Majin Gohan laughed, standing to his full height. "How did you get inside Gohan's head?" Goku demanded. "Let's just say I've improved my abilities over the years," Majin Gohan smirked. "Than why not come after me, or Vegeta?" Goku demanded, his fists clenching. Majin Gohan suddenly became angry. "Don't you think I would have?" He demanded. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm here to convey a…challenge. We have decided to make a little match. Send forth one f your champions, and we will send one of ours. If you win the battle, you get one day of rest, and training. If we win, you must keep sending forth champions. Do you agree?" Majin Bobity, crossed his arms, smirking. Goku tore his eyes away from his son, and looked at Piccolo and Vegeta. _

"_I don't know guys…" he started uncertain. Piccolo frowned, deep in thought. "Goku, If we get even a half a day in this dimension to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, we could win the war. The way it's going now, we're doomed." Goku agreed. "Yes. As soon as the fight started, all I can remember is Taroas appearing in front of me, and knocking me out." Vegeta scowled, rubbing his forehead. "The same with me, Kakarot. I underestimated that Taroas. He's faster then I thought." The trio agreed. "Fine! We agree to your terms, Bobity!" Goku raised his voice, to Majin Gohan. He smiled. "Excellent. Send forth your champion at once!" he clapped his hands, and dropped to the ground, the M on his forehead gone. Goku rushed over. "Gohan?" He asked. Gohan stirred, and got up, rubbing his head. "What happened, Dad?" Goku smiled, and explained. "That rat got into my head?" Gohan exclaimed, angry. Gotex and Roran exchanged glances. "This champion is probably strong, if their risking a whole free day for us," Roran whispered to Gotex. Gotex nodded, thinking. _

"_So who will go?" Piccolo raised his voice, asking the army. Hand rose up, eager to prove themselves. Frieza stepped forward. "I shall go." He said, laughing. "It's been a while since I've had a good one on one battle." Piccolo nodded. No one wished Frieza good luck, as he took to the sky. Frieza flew to about halfway in the sky. Now everyone could feel the rising power, coming from the base. "NO!" Goku shouted. "It can't be!" He looked horrified. "what is it grandpa Goku?" Roran asked. Goku looked terrified. "Let's just say…It wasn't broccoli they stole from Hell." _


	8. The Legendary Super Saiyan

"_It can't be him!" Piccolo whispered, staring wide-eyed towards the insane power, erupting from the base. Frieza, who still hadn't fully learned out how sense power signals, was still floating, not noticing the panic among the Z Fighters. "What is it?" Tapion asked, frowning at the panic. "It's him." Vegeta whispered. "We're doomed!" Gotex and Roran started to become unnerved as well, the panic in their idol's spreading to themselves. Gotex's cool, calm expression started to fall apart, under the panic of Vegeta. "His power just keeps growing!" Gohan exclaimed. Finally, the object of their fright floated out of the clouds, a green aura radiating from him. His hair was a light Greenish, yellow. His eyes a pure white, but hatred bored through them. His size was insane. He was shirtless, and his muscles bulged, veins everywhere. His teeth were bared in a snarl, and to the horror of Vegeta and Goku, there was a cursive like M burned into his forehead. Red electricity crackled about him, along with his own green aura. Frieza looked lightly shocked at the size of his opponent, but smirked. "Oh, look, another mindless monkey. I was hoping for a challenge, but you'll have to do." The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, locked eyes with Goku, who took a step back. _

"_Kakarot!" He snarled, but before he was able to fly towards Goku, to start a fight, he doubled over in pain. When he ceased to writhe in pain, he straightened, that horrible grin still on his face. "Let the fight commence, monkey!" Frieza spat, before unleashing a devastating red Ki blast, that shook the stones on the ground below. The blast sped towards the ever grinning Broly, who didn't make a move to stop or block it. "Oh look! He's too stupid to even block it!" Frieza laughed. His words rang true, because Broly didn't even try to stop the blast. It hit him head on, smoke everywhere. Frieza laughed, at his victory. He was the only one that didn't see Broly appear behind him still smiling. _

"_How did he do that so fast?" Roran exclaimed. "Broly, is the Legendary Super Saiyan, Roran. He's in a class of his own. It was a dirty trick of Bobity but also great tactics to use him as their champions. The only ways we've been able to destroy him in the past was with teamwork. Now we fight alone." Roran turned back to Broly frowning. "So, how high is his power level? Surely you've all grown much stronger then him!" Gohan sighed. "We have, but our energy can drain. He never grows tired, and in fact, we found out that his power keeps growing in battle. As he's fighting he can reach new found levels of strength. It was our mistake to send out Frieza. Broly will only become stronger, weakening our chances of victory." Roran started to panic. "Then what do we do?" He exclaimed, fearing for only his friends. "The only thing we can do Roran. Sit and wait, and trust in our friends, and their abilities." _

_Frieza continued to laugh, at the apparent destruction of his weakling of an opponent. He turned to return to the Look Out, but flew straight into Broly's chest. Frieza looked up at Broly, horrified. "Impossible! You got hit head on!" Broly just grinned viscously, and seized Frieza by the head, with one hand. Broly tossed Frieza into the air, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him speeding away. He appeared in front of the moving Frieza, and stopped him by placing his foot into Frieza's chest. Frieza doubled over around Broly's foot, coughing up blood. Once he regained his senses, he snarled. "You filthy monkey! How dare you touch me!" He backed away, and started shouting, powering to his full strength. With a breath, he created a yellow, flat disk, on his hand. "Take this monkey!" He screamed before hurtling it at the calm, grinning Broly. The Destructo Disk passed through Broly's neck, and continued flying for another foot or two, then exploded. _

_Frieza cackled. "Finally! That wretched sc-" Frieza is cut off by the punch to his gut, by Broly, who appeared in front of him. "I thought they were sending a challenge to fight me, not a joke." He grinned, before opening his fist, and placing his palm against Frieza's stomach. Frieza's snarl turned to a look of horror as he realized what Broly was about to do. "NO!" Was all he could shriek, before Broly unleashed a green blast, like a tidal wave, that completely covered Frieza. Faintly through the haze of power, Gotex could see Frieza getting ripped apart by Broly's attack. When Broly stopped his attack, nothing at all remained of Frieza. Everyone on the Look Out gaped, in horror and astonishment, at the damage Broly had done, except for the fighters who had already experienced the wrath of Broly. _

"_Kakarot!" Broly shouted, visibly holding back from attacking someone else. "You have five minutes to prepare another fighter!" Piccolo glanced around, sighing. "What now? We know that most of these fighters aren't strong enough to even pose a slight threat." Gotenks puffed his chest out. "Send me! I'll make mince meat of him!" Piccolo thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. First of all, you will take too long to get the job done. And it will be hard for you. While you're struggling to kill him, his power will just keep growing, until he overwhelms you. We need someone who can take him out quickly, and hopefully easily. But I have another idea. We should sneak in a couple of fighters into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, while we fight off Broly. So if we all die, they might be able to have a chance." Piccolo finished. He looked at Gotex and Roran. "Us?" Roran asked, disbelief written on his face. Piccolo nodded. "And even if we beat Broly, we don't know about any other fighters. Remember everyone. This won't end the war. It's barely begun." Goku nodded. "So we need someone to take him out. I'll do it. I'm fairly confident I can get the job done. I don't like killing, but I can see that in this case, it's absolutely necessary." Goku stepped forward to fly up to Broly, his eyes hard, when he turned, hearing a familiar sound, among the silence of the Defending Army. The opening of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Footsteps. Then appeared a young man, not much older then 20, with long black hair, that hung near his eyes. He was lean, and well built, and his eyes were a cold piercing grey. His pale features showed that of a hardened man, who had been through more than any man should. His grey eyes boiled like a coming thunder storm. He wore a black fighting suit, and wore white gloves, and had white and black boots on his feet. _

"_Excuse me Goku, but I think I'll take it from here." The man said, his voice low, his eyes on Broly. Goku looked slightly confused. "Excuse me but, who are you?" The man flicked his eyes over. "It doesn't matter. What matters is, is that I stand for your cause and I will fight for you. Now allow me to handle him." He finished, jerking his chin towards the ever waiting Broly. _

"_ONE MINUTE!" Broly shouted, impatient. Clearly Bobity was the only one holding him back from blowing everyone up. "What's your name?" The man glanced over, debating whether or not he should say. "My name is Celdric" "He's tough!" Goku said, trying to talk this mysterious fighter out of attacking him. The man smirked. "So am I," Before trying to take flight to the sky. _

"_TIME'S UP! DIE!" Broly shouted, unleashing a devastating green blast, towards the Look Out. "No!" Goku shouted. "I'm not ready!" Even Celdric, the new, calm, collective warrior appeared scared. "Not yet!" He shouted. Before or Celdric could do anything, a figure appeared in front of the blast and backslapped it aside, back into space. When their eyes cleared the fighters gasped. "Super 17!" Super 17 glanced down at himself and wiped some dust off appearing bored. Broly, above, appeared shocked and furious. "So this is my new challenge?" He demanded, more veins popping out on his neck. Super 17 smirked. "Let's get this over with." He said before disappearing. The next thing everyone knew, Broly was being thrown back, taking devastating punches and kicks from Super 17 who still looked bored. Broly seemed to be taking the hits well, laughing as he was pummelled. Super 17's expression hardened, as he brought his fists onto Broly's head, bringing it onto his waiting knee. 17 floated back a few metres and raised his hands, his fingers spread apart on each hand. _

"_Flash Bomb!" he shouted. Thousands of white ki blasts erupted from his fingers and flew towards Broly at a breakneck speed. Super 17 stops his barrage of Ki blasts, and pushes his hair back down his head, smirking. "Pathetic." He murmurs, before glancing down at the Look Out. If they were all afraid of that weakling, then they stand no chance of me. It's time I pay my debt to Goku, Super 17 thought, debating whether or not he should kill his allies. Suddenly Super 17 is blasted down a few hundred feet. He stops and twirls, spotting the oncoming Broly. How can he still be alive? He thought before Broly was upon him. Broly had the offensive, every strike powerful enough to kill a normal warrior. But Super 17 wasn't normal. He was the perfect android. "Ah!" Super 17 shouted, splaying his arms and legs out, causing a massive explosion around his body, destroying everything around him. Except Broly. He floated there, still grinning that stupid, animal like grin. _

_Super 17 grew angry and tired of the fight, and started throwing harder punches. 17 once again controlled the fight, tossing Broly like a rag doll. "Why doesn't he finish him already?" Krillen shouted, anxious. "Every minute he wastes, Broly is growing in power!" Piccolo grunted. True enough, Broly's powers were starting to reach new heights. Broly shouted, and stopped trying to block punches, slightly hunched over, his fists clenched. More veins started to pop out on his forehead, as electricity danced everywhere around him. 17 backed off for a moment to see why Broly was no longer fighting back. "This is it!" Yamcha yelped. "17! Hurry! Finish him!" 17 wouldn't heed their warnings and watched, slightly interested at the transformation of Broly. Broly's green hair started to grow longer, his eyebrows disappeared, to be replaced with ridges. "Already, he's a Super Saiyan 3!" Goku exclaimed. "Why hasn't his muscle mass decreased?" Uub asked. "Probably because he's in his own class, so his stages of Super Saiyan are different from Goku and Vegeta." Piccolo answered, before turning back to the fight. Broly shouted, his teeth pressed into a ferocious snarl. _

_Broly craned his neck up, smiling at 17, who still remained unimpressed. Broly rushed 17, who found himself having a slightly harder time, keeping up. "You're still not a challenge," 17 taunted, driving Broly into a further fit of rage. Finally, Broly got a punch in, striking 17's face. Broly grinned, instantly continuing his attack. 17 snarled, kneeing Broly, doubling him over, than bringing his elbow into the back of his head. Broly barely made a sound, and as soon as he had room, came after 17 again, keeping up his attack. _

_He just never stops! 17 thought to himself, blocking a variety of punches and kicks, before dealing a powerful kick to Broly's face, sending him back a few feet. 17 started to notice, in that short moment when Broly was still, that he was growing a tail. What does that mean? He thought to himself. Broly's power was starting to make another jump. It's time to wrap this up, 17 thought. Dealt Broly a kick, and flew back, giving him room, to make a big enough Ki blast to wipe Broly out. Before he could however, Broly began to change. Fur began to sprout all over his body and his mouth turned into a snout, with wolf-like teeth. "What the?" Super 17 said, stopping his attack, interested. "NO!" Goku shouted. "If he gains enough control over the Oozaru form, he'll turn into a Super Saiyan 4!" 17 heard Goku, and turned back to Broly, suddenly a little nervous. Goku held his own for a while in Super Saiyan 4 against 17, and Broly's forms were stronger then Goku's. _

_17 quickly formed his most powerful Ki attack. Electric Hell Sphere. Its black and whitish aura cackled as he began to hurl it towards the already shrinking monkey form of Broly. _


	9. Transformation

_Hey everyone! This chapter Is a little short, but I wanted to post one today! Please R&R! _

_A vast explosion, black and red energy spiralling everywhere. 17 smirked. "That should have done it. Suddenly, in front of 17, a new Broly appeared. He had green fur instead of the normal red, around his body. He was shirtless, and his green hair became shorter, but past his shoulder. His eyes became a feral green. His muscle mass had decreased greatly. Piccolo gasped. "If we don't finish him now, we're doomed." Before any more warriors could take to the sky, Broly glanced down, opening his palm, so it was facing the Look out. A small ball of green condensed energy formed in his hand, and without a word, he sent it blazing towards the stunned group. Celdric, leapt to the air, before anyone else, and with a grunt, kicked the small energy ball away. Broly had already diverted his attention to 17. Super 17 looked unnerved, and started to back away. "No!" He snarled, forming a huge black Ki ball. "Die!" He shouted, before hurling his attack into the face of the new Broly. 17 grinned, sure of his victory. His smile faltered and fell as the smoke cleared, revealing Broly, who was still smiling. _

"_This is ridiculous!" Veggito said. "If that bucket of bolts up there, doesn't finish this now, than I will!" As Veggito spoke those words, 17 flew a ways away before powering up. He raised his hands, veins on his forehead. "Super Flash Bomb!" He shouted, hundreds of thousands of Ki blasts erupting from his fingers, and speeding towards the still form of Broly. _

_Super 17 kept up his attack, for a full five minutes, before stopping. "That should have done it," He said, straightening. Suddenly, Broly appeared a foot from his face, upside down, so their faces were to one another. "Hi." The calm Broly said, grinning. _

_Super 17's resolve started to crumble. He yelped, punching Broly in the face, his muscles straining. Broly kept on smiling, and reached down, plucking Super 17's fist from his face. He grinned, before spinning, still holding onto Super 17's arm. His back now faced Super 17, both of them at the same height. With barely a grunt, Broly planted one elbow onto Super 17's neck, and pulled on his captured arm. Super 17 realized what Broly was doing, but it was too late. _

_With a yank, and a grunt of effort, Broly ripped 17's arm from his socket. 17 screamed, tumbling down to the Lookout, blood spraying from the stump of what used to be his arm. Before he could hit the ground however, 17 stopped himself, and snarled, staring at Broly with hatred._

"_How dare you!" He shouted, covering his bloody stump, with his other hand. "You're going to regret that you son of a bitch!" He shouted, before speeding off to Broly. With every ounce of strength he had, Super 17 brought his leg around, into a kick against Broly's neck. It barely moved. 17 gasped._

"_This isn't possible! I'm the ultimate fighter!" He gaped. Broly cackled, removed 17's foot from his neck, and disappeared. He reappeared, a ways away. 17 stared at Broly, than smiled. Broly was creating a Ki blast. "Perfect!" 17 muttered. "I'll absorb it, and than, nothing will stand in my way!" _

_Broly had one palm, facing 17, and a small ball of green Ki formed in his hand. "Do you feel that energy guys?" Goku asked. "it's enormous!" Broly smiled before sending the Ki blast, beaming towards a grinning Super 17, who had his remaining arm, outstretched. Electricity cackled all around the beam, as it hit 17 with unrelenting force. _

_17 grinned wickedly, as he absorbed the energy from Broly. "YES!" He shrieked. "Now prepare to die!" He shouted. But 17 couldn't move. Broly had more then tripled the energy in the Ki blast. 17's smile faded, replaced by a look of horror. He was absorbing too much energy. "No!" He screamed, the edges of his clothing starting to burn away. "Stop!" the tips of his hair caught fire, and his remaining palm started to blacken. _

_His eyes started to glow a pulsing green. A faint green beam appeared, coming out of his shrieking mouth. Broly grinned as he poured the remaining amount of energy needed, for Super 17 to explode. _


	10. Celdric, The Saviour

_Krillen whimpered. "What the hell do we do now?" He asked. Goku sighed, trying to hide his nervousness. "I'll go. I should have gone from the beginning. Besides, it was me he was after from the beginning." Celdric stepped in. "No. He's mine." He said. Celdric glanced to the sky. At Broly. Clouds had begun to form. Already there was a slight trickle, which soon transformed to a thundering downpour. Celdric's black hair was plastered to his head. His grey eyes, boiled like the storm above him. _

_Without a word, he started to float to the sky. Celdric stopped once he was level with Broly. "You are my next victim?" Broly asked, grinning wickedly. Celdric just glared at him, while he started to get soaked. "This ends now, Broly." He said. Broly grinned. "Let the fight commence," he cackled. As soon as he finished his sentence, Celdric disappeared. Broly continued to grin like a child who just found out he was going to get his favourite toy, unworried by Celdric. _

_His happy expression transformed to a look of surprised rage, when Celdric brought his fist down on Broly's head. He brought his knee around, spinning, into Broly's face, sending him flying backwards. Before he could fly far, Celdric reached out and seized his foot. _

_With a grunt, he started to spin, faster and faster, twirling around. With a shout, he let go of Broly, who sped towards the sky. Celdric glanced up towards the flying Broly, and raised his hand. With a grunt he shot a small blue Ki blast at Broly. The fighters below gaped and cheered. "This is crazy!" Piccolo gasped. "He's not even a Super Saiyan!" Uub looked over. "How do you know he's a Saiyan?" Piccolo smiled. "I can tell by his power level. Also I've been around Saiyan's for most of my life. I know what they smell like." Uub shrugged, nodding in agreement, before turning back to the fight. _

_Through the smoke, Broly came speeding, roaring. He bellowed, incoherent, as he launched punches at Celdric, who dodged or blocked, keeping up. "Look!" Gohan shouted, pointing. "Broly actually looks hurt!" True enough, Broly had scratches, along his body. "If he's that strong, then he better finish off Broly now!" Roran shouted. _

_As if hearing them, Celdric turned the tide of the fight. Every other blow he threw, landed, and caused Broly damage. Broly never needed to block punches or attacks, but now he desperately needed to, and he wasn't very good at it. Celdric smirked as he rammed punch after punch at Broly's unprotected stomach, causing him to cough up blood. In the middle of his assault on Broly's stomach, Celdric effortlessly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Electricity cackled around him, signalling his sudden Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Broly roared, powering up, trying to stop Celdric. Celdric backed off, floating away slowly. _

"_Oh, what's wrong?" He asked. "You wanted to fight me just a moment ago!" Broly snarled, lunging towards him. Just before Broly's hands closed around Celdric, he disappeared. Broly gaped, then bellowed. "His power!" Gotex shouted. "It's sky rocketing!" Goku stepped back horrified, preparing to take flight. However, there was no need. Celdric appeared behind Broly, his leg implanted in Broly's back. Broly shrieked in pain, and spun, to try and catch Celdric. Broly threw a fist at Celdric, green energy cackling around it. Celdric glared at Broly as he raised his left hand and caught Broly's incoming fist. Broly made a surprised face, before roaring, pushing harder. _

_Celdric held his expression, but started to power up, electricity sparks, dancing around him. Lighting flashed around them, illuminating the two titans of power. Celdric narrowed his eyes, as he started to tighten his fist around Broly's. Broly snarled, but didn't back down. Even from down below, Goku could hear the shattering of bones. Broly looked startled, and brought his leg around to kick Celdric's face, who effortlessly caught it with his free hand. Broly growled. Celdric's expression hardened as he brought both Broly's leg and hand down, bringing his knee up, into Broly's face. Broly's neck snapped back, blood pouring freely from his nose. He staggered back, floating, then let out a huge roar, before raising his hands to the rain. A huge green Ki expanded around his hands. _

"_Feel that energy!" Gohan breathed. "If we don't do something he'll destroy the planet more then ten times with that energy!" Broly snarled and flung the huge Ki attack at Celdric, who faced it, his face impassive. At the last moment, with a grunt, he kicked it, upwards. A moment of struggle, and it is flung into the pouring rain, into space. _

"_Finish him!" Raditz shouted. Celdric raised a lazy hand, though his expression rock hard. A gold energy ball started to form. Broly roared, and started to power up. "What's happening!" Gotex shouted. Before his question was answered, Celdric released his Ki blast. With a shout, hit grew to massive size, completely engulfing Broly in its gold cocoon. Broly screamed, in pure agony and rage. Through the shimmer and brightness of Celdric's attack, Gotex could barely see Broly changing. Before he could see anything more, Broly gave on last scream, before disintegrating. _

_Vegeta gazed at Celdric, above, slightly unnerved but doing well to disguise it. Who is he? Vegeta thought furiously. He just destroyed a Super Saiyan 4 Broly, as just a Super Saiyan 2! Fighters every cheered, at the defeat of Broly. _

"_I thought we were gonna be goners!" Jeice shouted. Piccolo silence everyone. "Now, we get one whole day of training, and relaxation!" He thundered. "Don't waste it!" As he spoke a figure could be seen rising from the ground. It was Taroas. He alighted on the Lookout, and glanced around, assessing the situation. _

"_That was quite a fight," he said, bowing to them. "What are you doing here you scum!" Gotex snarled, powering to Super Saiyan 2. "Easy!" Goku said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Gotex looked rebellious, and glanced to Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince nodded in agreement, for Gotex to stand down. Gotex powered down to his base form, looking crestfallen. Taroas cocked his head at him. "As I was saying. I'm here to congratulate you, on your…victory." Taroas smirked. Piccolo started, as a thought struck his head. _

"_You knew Broly wouldn't destroy us all!" He accused. "You just wanted him to pick off some of our best fighters!" Taroas shrugged. "I had some ideas, but those are behind us now! I'm here to invite two of you-scratch that, three of you, to a little break. There will be food, refreshment, and on my honour, no harm shall befall you." Taroas said, bowing again. "Piccolo frowned. "Who?" Taroas straightened and smiled. "Prince Vegeta." He said nodding towards Vegeta. "The legendary Goku." He continued, bowing at Goku, who scratched his head, smiling. Finally he turned to Roran. "And you, young one." Roran pointed a finger at himself, stunned. "Me?" Taroas nodded. _

"_And why do you want him?" Gotex asked, angrily. "I'm stronger! I'm of royal blood!" Taroas looked at him in irritation. "First of all, I have no need for you. Second of all, check your senses, you might be surprised." Gotex rocked back, as if slapped. "HOW DARE YOU ASSUME HE'S STRONGER! I AM PRINCE GOTEX! THE GREAT PRINCE VEGETA IS MY GRANDFATHER!" He shouted, powering to his max. He leapt at Taroas, his fist raised. "Die fool!" He spat. Taroas looked at him, bored. Before Gotex reached him, he staggered back, his eyes glazed. He sank to his knees, clutching his stomach in obvious pain. He jerkily raised his head, and spat, "How….Did you…" he sank to his hands. "You think a weak attack like that will keep me down?" He snarled, trying to rise to his feet. _

"_Maybe this will." Taroas smirked, appeared above the fallen Gotex. With earth shattering force, he brought his elbow onto Gotex's back. Gotex raised his head, his eyes glazed, his mouth open, but only empty air came out. With a thump he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Taroas floated back to his spot, everyone stunned. "Why did you do that?" Goku demanded, angry. "He was just a kid!" Taroas flicked his hand. _

"_If I didn't deal with him now, he would've annoyed me all day with his insane babbling." Everyone remained silent, but Roran. "But he's right! He's stronger then me!" Taroas peered at Roran. "No, child. It was close, but you are the one I would like to speak to. Besides, I only have room for four at my dinner table, so if I had also chosen him, someone would have to sit on a stool, which in my opinion, is a glorious misfortune." Roran blinked. "I'm stronger?" Taroas nodded, and sighed. "Now, come my friends." He turned, preparing to jump down, but was stopped by Vegeta's voice. "Stop clown! How dare you assume I will do what you want! None of us are coming down, so forget it, cretin!" Taroas turned and sighed. "What I have to offer might be of some importance to you Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes widened. "Oh, so now you are trying to bribe ME? The Saiyan Prince will bow to no one!" Vegeta raised his palm to face-level at Taroas. "Now get moving, before I re-model your face." Taroas smiled, and stepped off the edge of the Lookout. _

"_Did you read his mind?" Goku asked Piccolo who frowned. "There's something wrong. When I entered his mind, I only heard one word whispered over and over." "What word?" Goku asked. Piccolo frowned, and glanced down after Taroas._

"_Obey." _


	11. The Ring

_They continued on, as if Taroas's visit was nothing. Many fighters streamed into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to train. Goku and Vegeta stayed out, in case anything happened. When Gotex woke up, he was furious. If Vegeta hadn't restrained him, he would have flew down, to challenge Taroas to a re-match. _

"_He truly is, of my blood." Vegeta smirked, after Gotex stormed off to the Chamber to train. Goku nodded, and yawned. "Well, I'm getting some shut-eye. Night Vegeta." Goku said, before turning on his side, and immediately falling asleep. "Goodnight Kakarot." Vegeta mumbled. He stared off to the stars, and breathed in. It had been so long since he had breathed in Earth's sweet air. He closed his eyes. And couldn't help but fall asleep. _

_No one heard or saw him slip out of the chamber. No one sensed him as he walked past them to the edge of the Lookout. Gotex looked down, his clothes ripped. He immediately found Taroas's Ki. Gotex stepped off the edge, plummeting down. With no effort, he used his energy, and glided to the Saiyan base. His feet touched down, making no noise. Hundreds of Saiyan's sat or lounged outside or in tents. Fires burned everywhere. The nearest group of Saiyan's were playing cards. They looked up, but didn't bother saying anything. No one even bothered to stop him. _

_Gotex would have made his way cautiously past them, but his Saiyan pride got the better of him. He walked past them, his head high. He reached a magnificent tent, with two Saiyan's standing at attention at either side of the entrance. Gotex eyed them, and made to go in. One of them tried to stop him. "What do you think you're doing punk?" He demanded, reaching out his hands to grab him. Before he could touch Gotex, he arched his back, gritting his teeth, stifling a shriek of pain. His hands pulled handfuls of his hair, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gotex heard a whisper in the wind. _

"_Obey." Than, the man dropped to the ground with a final thud. Gotex stood there, stunned. "What the fuck!" he screamed, backing up. The other Saiyan barely glanced at Gotex or his dead comrade. _

_Gotex started to panic. "What the hell is going on here!" He shouted, lifting his hands to the guard. A _

_Golden Ki started to pulse, in his hands, but still the guard kept his face void of any emotion. The Ki started to glow. "Answer me!" Gotex shouted. _

"_Please," a voice broke Gotex's panic. "I'd rather you don't kill him." Gotex turned to the entrance to see Taroas, standing in magnificent robes. "Come child." he said, motioning for Gotex to come inside. Gotex dropped his hands, and followed, after looking around. He came through the entrance and crossed his arms. "So why'd you let me in?" Taroas smiled, and sat down at a lounging chair. He motioned for Gotex to as well. "Why, I assumed you'd like to talk." Taroas raised his eyebrows. "Certainly you're not here to fight." Gotex looked around, uneasy. He had come here with the intention of attacking Taroas, but now he didn't know. _

_Reluctantly, Gotex sat down. Taroas smiled, and waved his hand, in a lazy arc. A plate of exotic and rare fruit appeared at the table beside Gotex. "Go ahead," Taroas said. He waved his hand again and two goblets appeared, full of an alcoholic apple cider. Taroas took his goblet, and took a long gulp. Gotex suspiciously sniffed his, and took a small sip. It had a nice bite to it. Gotex relaxed a fraction. Taroas complemented him on his obvious rise of power, and soon enough, the two were having a conversation about training, and stories, of different moves. _

_They helped themselves to food that Taroas continued to conjure out of thin air. Gotex sighed. "Well, I better get going. This was fun, but the next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield." Taroas nodded, a grave look on his face, but reached into his chest pocket. "Wait, my boy. Before you leave, take this ring." Taroas handed it to Gotex. He gasped, staring at the ring. It was of a man holding his hands out. Worked into his hands was a small red and black jewel. It looked, as if small veins, ran all over the jewel, embedded in the ring. But what surprised Gotex the most, was the amount of power, pulsing from the ring. _

"_This…This is Cordonite, isn't it?" Gotex asked, turning the ring over in his hands. Taroas nodded. "It is. Wear it, and whenever you need to, call upon it's power. I wore that ring in many fights, and it saved me more then once. Now it's yours." Gotex smiled, looking up at Taroas. Any hostility he had towards Taroas, had disappeared that night. Gotex slipped the ring on, and instantly felt, more confident, as if there was a protective barrier around him, shielding him from anything. He felt less tired, his power level grew, slightly. He marvelled at his new ring. From his seat, Taroas smiled, warmly._

"_I shall see you on the battle field, my son. But always no, there is a place for you here." He said, sweeping his hand out at the fur, and food. Gotex nodded, before taking flight to the Lookout, his face hidden, in the night. _

_Vegeta's senses picked up as the boy, Gotex landed, a few yards away. He pretended to be asleep, but could clearly feel the massive change in his power. Whether from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, or something much more dangerous, he didn't know. _

_Gotex touched down, softly and glanced around. Everyone seemed to be sleeping. He nodded and started walking to the Chamber. He stopped, hearing a ruffle in the wind. He turned and saw Piccolo, who was watching him closely as he walked by. Gotex looked away and continued walking._

_As he hurried past Piccolo, he could have sworn he heard someone whispering in the night. _


	12. Blood and Sweat

_He awoke to beams of sunshine, on his face. He raised a hand to block the light, his new ring, glittering. He smiled, and leapt to his feet. Nothing would stop him. Not Taroas. Not even Goku would stop him from achieving his destiny. He turned and heard raised voices. _

"_Veggito, no!" "Why not! I could end this whole Goddamn situation right now!" Gotex patted out and spotted the shouters. Veggito and Uub were standing nose to nose though Veggito was almost a foot and a half taller. "You're not strong enough!" Uub shouted. Veggito reared back. "Would you like to test my strength you fucking lit-" "Veggito." Goku said, motioning towards Gotex. "don't swear in front of Gotex!" He whispered. Gotex walked over yawning. _

"_Already heard em." Goku pouted at Veggito. "When do we re-commence the fight?" Gotex asked. Goku glanced at the temple. "Soon. The fighters should be getting out soon." As if right on cue, Gotex saw dozens of cut, bruised, but smiling warriors. Gotex's jaw dropped when he spotted Roran. He was laughing, his hair was down to his shoulders, his clothes were ripped, but his power level was huge! How is that possible? Gotex was in there for half the time and didn't gain half the strength Roran gained. Even with the ring of Cordonite, Gotex wasn't sure if he was stronger then Roran. It would all be decided after he used it. _

_He noticed another thing that blew his mind. Wrapped around Roran's waist was a brown, furry tail. Gohan laughed and clapped him on his back, as if he said something funny. He gritted his teeth and went to stand by Vegeta. It took him a few moments to realize that Vegeta was staring at him. He looked up and smiled. Vegeta frowned and glanced to Roran. _

"_Already? No doubt, it runs in the family." He muttered. "What?" Gotex asked. Vegeta looked back. "Come." Gotex shrugged and followed Vegeta to a secluded part of the temple. _

"_Stand still, boy." Vegeta opened his hand over Gotex's face, closing his eyes. Gotex eyed Vegeta, but didn't move. A blinding flash, and Gotex felt a searing pain on his…his ass? He yelped, and grabbed his butt, and felt something long and furry. _

"_What have you done?" He shrieked, turning to try and spot his new tail. Above his waist, was a brown, long tail. Vegeta smirked. "I've just helped you, boy. Now, if you can that is, you can reach Super Saiyan 4." Gotex looked up in confusion. Super Saiyan 4? The farthest Gotex could go was Super Saiyan 2! He shrugged. _

"_Now move!" Vegeta barked. "We've got a war to win!" Gotex scrambled and jogged to his battalion. A few of his soldiers had gone into the chamber. He nodded, happy with the increase of their power. He glanced over to Roran, and his tail. What did Vegeta mean? Has Roran reached Super Saiyan 4? Impossible. Gotex shook his head. There was no way Roran could surpass him! He was a Prince! A Saiyan raised a large battle horn to his lips, and blew into it. Hundreds of soldiers cheered and beat their armour, anticipating the battle. _

_Gotex turned to look at Roran, thinking. _

_How powerful could he have gotten? Did it really matter? Gotex knew he was the one who would end this war. He stood at the edge of the Lookout and when Goku gave the order, he and his battalion leaped off, speeding to the ground below. He set his jaw and looked beside him. Roran and his men were falling just as fast, though Roran looked like he was having the time of his life. _

_Gotex snarled and put on his speed. Almost effortlessly he goes Super Saiyan, which doubles his already blinding speed. He lands on the ground, with a clap of thunder, creating a crater around him. _

_He stands a snarl on his face. He realizes he landed in the middle of the Saiyan Camp dozens of stunned Saiyans stare back at him. Gotex smiles as he hears more thuds behind him, signalling the arrival of his companions. "Hi," Gotex says savagely, before hurling a bolt of energy at the nearest clump of Saiyans. With battle cries, his fighters jump in and start fighting. Gotex dimly remember seeing Roran every now and then, but he wasn't even in Super Saiyan! _

_Gotex snarled and started to draw upon the Cordonite in his ring. He felt a pulsating, wild energy flood his veins. _

Stupid Child…

_Gotex looked around to kill the speaker, but everything around was just a boiling mass of blood and sweaty bodies. _

To think that someone like you can control Cordonite…..No….

No…no…..NO!

_Sudden searing agony drives itself into Gotex's forehead, forcing him to his knees. He lets out a scream of pure agony. He dimly remember a giant Saiyan coming towards him, but straightening with a blank expression, before he struck Gotex. He turned and started to fight someone else. _

_What are you? Gotex screams in his head. STOP! He hears a chuckle. Now it's a different voice. _

I have lived before your kind knew what it was. I became before. You cannot fight what you do not understand. I can let you see the light, child.

_What are you?_

Child, _The voice sounded amused. _I am what you could call a god. I have seen your kind live and die like a candle.

_Make the pain stop, Gotex begged. The voice was coloured with amusement now, and understanding. _

All will be well soon my child…

_And Gotex's world went black. _


	13. The 72 Names of God

The celebration roared, at night on the Lookout. They had scored a great victory, striking a blow against their enemies. They had killed more then they lost. Saiyans laughed and arm wrestled drunkenly everywhere.

Vegeta lounged, leaning against a pillar, his arms crossed, his eyes half-closed, his thoughts far away. Roran walked past laughing, a mug of ale in his hand.

"Boy!" Vegeta said sharply, without opening his eyes. Roran turned surprised, but cheerful.

"What can I do for ya, Vegeta?" Vegeta opened one eye and glared at him. "Where is Gotex?" Rorans smile disappeared.

"I don't know, I've been looking but can't find him. Maybe he went to bed," he said shrugging.

"Go find him, boy!" Vegeta said straightening. He stopped suddenly and looking at Roran, frowning. Roran had just straightened, a blank look entering his eyes. His mug tumbled to the floor and shattered.

"What is it, brat?" Vegeta growled.

"Help me," Roran whispered, before exploding with power. He screamed as he went Super Saiyan, creating a crater around him. Through the golden halo of power around Roran, Vegeta could see a symbol slowly etching itself into Roran's forehead.

"No!" Vegeta shouting pushing towards Roran. He met some sort of resistance. Hundreds of Saiyans turned and watched in silence. A few ran to help but were pushed back by the sheer magnitude of power Roran was emitting. Goku ran forward and pushed with Vegeta against the Barrier.

Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Future Trunks all ran to help push as well.

"How is he this powerful!" Gohan shouted, his hair whipping.

"I…Don't think this is his power!" Goku yelled. All at once, everyone went Super Saiyan to help them.

With a final scream Roran let loose a wave of power so strong, the Z - Fighters were knocked down, to their feet. Vegeta looked up, stunned and saw Roran, standing slumped, in Super Saiyan. He had a blank look on his face, and his shoulders were slumped.

"Roran?" Gohan said, scrambling to his feet. "What was that?" He asked, going to put a hand on his shoulder. About an inch before Gohan reached Rorans shoulder a wall of energy went up, shocking Gohan. He leapt back.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, more surprised then hurt.

_I wouldn't, if I were you. _A Voice rang out. It sent chills through everyone on the Lookout. It could only be described as a whisper in the wind. Like stone grinding on stone. It sounded almost strained and cold.

"What have you done!" Gohan shouted, looking around.

_What have I done? _The voice echoed_. I guess you could say I have done to this child, the same thing I have done to young Gotex. _The voice sounded amused.

Vegeta felt the blood in his veins stop cold. What has this thing done to Gotex?

Goku stepped forward, his shoulders set. "What is your name?" He demanded.

_My name? _The voice asked amused. _I have many names. 72 in fact, last I counted. _

Gohan frowned. "72? As in the 72 names of God?" He muttered, deep in thought.

_Oh I see young Gohan, has it all figured out_, The voice taunted.

"You think your God? No, God doesn't do these things." Gohan said, anger touching his voice.

_What things? I am cleansing the universe. I am making it a better place. You could join me. All of you. _

"You're murdering innocent people! That's not making anything better! You're making it worse!" Goku said, in that calm tone he uses, before a fight.

_Sometimes, you must cull a few plants to save the garden_, The voice said dispassionately. Goku looked stunned. "You," He said. "Are not God. Now let Roran go, whether you think you're God or not."

The voice chuckled. _And why would I do that? _Gohan straightened. "You're not God," He said, triumphantly. "More like Lucifer." A long pause and then, _I will send an ambassador over shortly to collect what is mine_.

The Z-Fighters ran and created a circle around Roran, looking around. Warriors everywhere bristled looking around. Then shouting.

Vegeta dimly remembered Saiyans running out of the way, making way for the ambassador.

Gotex's new black boots touched the Lookout lightly. He was dressed in black fighting gear, a cloak of what almost looked like stars on his back, with the hood up.

What Vegeta what remember for the rest of his life, was the look on Gotex's face. He had a viscous smile on his face, the look of someone out of his mind, completely not in control of his actions. What Vegeta would remember the most though, was the mark on the middle of his forehead. It looked like a small star, surrounded by a circle.

Gotex started to walk forward, planting his boots firmly on the ground. One Saiyan ran forward, a small ball of energy in his hand. Before he could throw it, Gotex snarled. "levitas."

A jagged bolt of red lightning streaks down from the night and buries itself in the Saiyans shoulder. The Saiyan stands for a second, unmoving, before Gotex strides forward pushing slightly, over.

A group of fighters surround him with energy blasts ready. Again Gotex just smiles.

"Subsisto," he says. One energy blast is literally a foot from his face and stops in mid air. Every fighter around him stops moving. Gotex keeps walking.

Piccolo is unnerved. What was he speaking? Latin? Piccolo thought he recognized it, but where did Gotex learn this power?

Gotex stopped a foot from the rough circle around Roran. He smiles that insane smile and says, "EGO sum hic pro puer."

"What?" Gohan demands. "Gotex what's wrong, stop it!"

Gotex shoots him an irritated look. "Ah, I see we will conduct this meeting in your common language. So be it," he says, pushing his hair back with one hand. Piccolo spots a silver ring, glittering on his forefinger.

"Give me the child," Gotex says, calmly.

"You can't have him," Gohan said, instantly going Super Saiyan.

"I never really liked you Gotex, but I never thought you would betray us!" He said. Gotex's eyes harden. "Betray? How is it betrayal when I'm fighting for the right side?" Gotex started to become angry, his voice cold.

"If you want a piece of truth, Gohan, then here it is. Is universitas mos exuro ut cinis cineris ut ego sum perfectus per is," Gotex finished with an insane grin.

"Now that's the truth," he continues. "It'd be wise to ponder on it."

"Now step aside, I am here for him."

Vegeta straightened, his face shadowed.

"Gotex…." he said, quietly. Gotex shot him a look of interest and annoyance.

"What?"

"I never took you for a coward," Vegeta said, straightening up. "And of royal blood too. You disgust me."

For a split second he saw a look of infinite rage on Gotex's face, but then it was gone, swept away like the ocean on sand.

"If you do not give me the boy, I will be forced to take measures to secure him," Gotex said, straightening.

"There's more of us then you last time I checked," Goku said, quietly, for the first time.

Gotex gave him a cold look of loathing. "So be it," he said, before sweeping his cloak off, and leaping into action. It was a blur, that Piccolo could barely keep up with.

How had Gotex gotten so fast? He did a spinning back flip over a group of Saiyans, sending a flurry of devastating Ki blasts at them.

He landed in front of a stunned Gohan, and sent a flurry of punches and kicks at him, at blinding speed. At first Gohan was caught off guard, but recovered and started blocking them all.

In an instant Gotex went Super Saiyan, speeding up his attacks. Uub ran behind him to deliver a kick to his back but suddenly there were two of him! The second Gotex instantly started attacking Uub, who desperately tried to fend him off.

Soon there were at least a dozen Gotex's wreaking havoc, killing, fighting, holding their own against some on the stronger fighters.

This isn't possible! There's so many, his power level should weaken! Gohan thought, blocking a kick with his arm. But, in fact, Gotex had started to slowly but surely get stronger.

Gohan didn't want to hurt Gotex, but decided he had to end this. He called upon his Mystic Power. His power suddenly tripled and he was only at 25% power.

But the tides didn't change. If anything, Gohan was still losing. That's when he saw it. The ring pulsating at Gotex's finger, as he blocked a punch.

Gotex was using Cordonite. Before Gohan could make a move to take the ring every Gotex screamed "Enough!" And blew everyone off their feet. All but three. Vegeta, Goku and Celdric stood, watching with interest.

The dozens of Gotex's turned at once and smiled at the trio.

"Well that's not creepy at all," Vegeta muttered.

"Give us the boy," They said in calm unison. Before anyone else could respond Goku stepped forward.

"No," he said, squaring his shoulders. "Take me instead.


End file.
